Along The Shadowy Path
Regrouping "Did we actually....fail...?" The group had returned to the Lestrange Manor, and the entire air was thick was depression; thick enough to cut it if anyone felt like wielding their weapons. Mina looked thoroughly depressed; this made sense, the child had been in her arms when it was taken. "Yas..." Marin was bitter about the whole ordeal. Not only did that cat-girl-shadow-demon outsmart her, she had lost her future child. "I want to hunt her down. And hurt her really really really badly..." Her voice was full of bitterness; as of currently, she could think of nothing else. "Failure or not, you did procure something interesting." Saiph, though frowning, seemed interested by the new development. "They targeted that child, and that child specifically. In a hospital full of children, why go for just that one...?" Marin was cursing at the top of her lungs. "Fucking shadowy-thingy! I wish we could just expose it to fucking light and watch it burn..." She was seconds away from attacking somebody in her unrestrained fury. Kisara stretched her arms, bored. "Calm yourself, Marin. When you think about it, her taking that kid could've been just to spite you. I know how demons work. Vindicative creatures, they are. So if it manages to tick you off, then you should forget about it until we win." Marin wanted to slap Kisara for her harsh words. "Forget!? That shadow-beasty took my child away from me! I can't forget that!" Clenching her fists, she continued "I'm going to go back to the hospital right now!" Mina grabbed her, pulling her back down. "No you are not. You need to think, before you holler off and get yourself killed." Her entire tone was reproachful, reprimanding Marin for the stupidity of such an action. "The child also was not yours." Hōō frowned. "You are overreacting to the kidnapping of someone that has no attachment to you whatsoever. Humans are strange indeed." "I am not a human. I'm a demon. And she would have grown attached...and I want a little sister..." Marin restrained herself from slapping Hōō. "Don't speak of vague possibilities in the future." The symbiote snapped. "It makes you look weak. And, last I heard, you were half-human." Mina frowned. "She has a point on that last one." Marin's rage reached a boiling point. She wouldn't smack the phoenix a new one- especially because it would bust the case. Instead, she merely hissed like a cat. "Shut it, you overgrown parrot." "You're behaving more like a child than the child itself." Hōō sighed. "Both of you, be silent for a moment." Saiph himself let out a sigh, exasperated with the bickering. "What we need to do, gathered here as we are, is formulate our plan of action, not bickering, or trying to rush off and get killed." Kisara rolled her eyes. "Why is it, that every time we're all together, we are always arguing? It's kinda annoying. I mean for once can we at least try and get along? I have a headache already from Marin's crying about the kid." Marin slapped Kisara in the face all of a sudden. "Shut up, will you!? This is a serious matter...I cannot stand to think what that evil lady is doing to her...Hurry up you white-haired old bastard, we need to find her this instant!" Her patience was waning as she was trying to keep it together. "You need to calm down before we can progress anywhere at all." Saiph shot Marin a cold look. "Hōō is correct, you are overreacting about the kidnapping of a child who is not yours. Calm yourself and try to think clearly."